


Se L'Amore

by CMBYN (Pmzilla)



Series: Parallel Lives - Later, Peaches [2]
Category: Call Me - Fandom, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Call Me By Your Name (2017) - Freeform, Call me by your name, Charmie, First Time, M/M, RPF, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pmzilla/pseuds/CMBYN
Summary: After "the rehearsal" - the one they love telling us about in pressers - (see "Lessons and Rehearsals" - 1st in this series)  we catch up with Timothèe and Armie who are both wondering "se l'amore" - if love - then what? And, more importantly, what are they prepared to do about it?





	1. Se L’Amore - Timothée

**Author's Note:**

> Again - it's a work of fiction - but if it were not, this is one way that it might have transpired.

**Se L’Amore - Timothée**

The moment we are presentable, Luca appears again - with the alacrity of a summoned genie.  
“Did you get what you wanted out of the rehearsal?”, Armie asks a bit peevishly.  
“Yes. Yes - it was wonderful. Wasn’t it wonderful?”, Luca’s smile is guileless but there is a spark in his eye that needs no explanation.   
We drive back into town together with Luca and Peter. Armie chats casually - while I - in a nod to Elio, slip my foot over Armie’s instep. I run my fingers up to the edge of his shorts, but Armie talks persistently, until I give up the game.   
Half-paying attention to the conversation of the others ( _adults_?) in the car, I retreat into daydreams. Even within the confines of my own mind, I cannot summon our kiss. Such a memory deserves all the trappings of privacy and night - the fabric of memory wears away in company and under the cold light of day.  
I drift along until I feel his hand slip into mine, anchoring me to the moment, the car, the place - all when I had hoped for little more than to slip away, unnoticed.  
Luca and Peter bid us goodnight - Armie asks if I can be ready in 30 minutes - I can. With a hasty, “Great - I’ll pick you up in 30”, he disappears into the stairwell - taking the flight three stairs at a time on his long legs.   
Just because it would be awkward to bound after him, I amble over to the rickety elevator cage, hit the call button and wait. I should shower, shouldn’t I? That is what I would do if this were a real date - is this is a date? Or rather, will it be an explanation? A public venue - no place to make a scene….how very Elio-and-Oliver to debate it, even with myself.  
I let myself into my flat and make a cursory study of the place: dishes in the rack, bed freshly made, my books piled neatly at the edge of the coffee table - Giulia was in today, then. I strip myself in the lounge, before I can overthink it and head into the bath. I examine myself in the brightly lit mirror, while I wait for the water to warm. A bare trace of stubble on my upper lip, and lower down - beard burn surrounding my mouth. I rub my face ruefully - at least he will be better shaved once we start shooting.   
Since the project was first suggested when I was 17, my body has lengthened and broadened, but in comparison to Armie, I am still whippet-thin and pale. Personally, I do not see what appeals to him - if anything does. Without thinking too closely on it, I wash myself all over and step out of the shower. In the bedroom, I stare at my closet to decide what to wear as I dry my hair. Nothing seems right - in the end, I pull on a Black Keys t-shirt and jeans that Pauline bought me in Paris. They are possibly the tightest thing I own, and I blush at my shamelessness. If Armie is planning to let me down easy, I might as well make it difficult for him.


	2. Se L’Amore - Armie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie gets ready for dinner and considers his options.

**Se L’Amore - Armie**

If I were being honest - and there is no time like the present to begin - I’d say, “I knew this was coming”. Maybe I'd even acknowledge that I was the one who lit the slow-burning fuse on that desperate, totally-not-a-rehearsal kiss when I burst in on his piano lesson and grabbed Timmy into a hug. It started friendly, but ended with an electric jolt that I never expected.  
Now - as I stand, staring blankly at the bathroom mirror, reliving that moment in my mind - I know myself, I know what I want. But before I can pursue it, I need to call Elizabeth.

It may only be a kiss, nothing worth discussing. Is there ever a ‘right’ time to discuss such things with your wife? Before they happen? Before they mean anything? Before you fall - but how to catch it before you fall? It was a rehearsal, for Christssake - there is nothing to tell. Nothing...yet. But if it isn’t just the role? If, in 20 minutes - I am picking up my... _Timmy,_ for a date? Goddamn...and now her mobile is ringing.

We greet each other with ‘I love you’ - always. Every day we've been together it is true - and never more true than today. 

> “So - what's wrong, babe?”  
>  Dying to confess, but still unsure what to say -I hedge a bit, “Why would anything be wrong?”  
>  “You've asked me about every member of our extended family, you've said you love me twice - but otherwise haven't said a word. You know there is nothing you can’t tell me, so tell me what's wrong, babe.”

We are actors, even good actors - and perhaps it is only the role bleeding over into real life. Maybe that is what we will discuss at dinner? How - even with the best intentions - the line between you and the character you embody can blur.

Maybe. 

Maybe that is all that happened to him, but I know it’s not what happened to me.. I just...like him. Ever since the first day, if I am going to be honest - then honest with myself is a good place to start. It isn't Elio; it's Timothèe. It isn't the role; it's him.  
For weeks we've been inseparable, for weeks I pushed the physical envelope with Timmy. I wanted to be good - I wanted everything between us friendly, natural. And sure, I'm a bit of a flirt, but so is every actor. So maybe it didn't register with me when I touched his shoulder, brushed his knee, found a million ways to invade his personal space–that I wanted his reaction.

In the end, the heart wants what it wants.

> “Elizabeth – I like him. I mean, I really like him.”  
>  I can hear her smiling through the phone, "Sure, of course you do, babe. So? What are you going to do about it?”  
>  After a pause - in the answering silence - Elizabeth continues, “You're the last person to hesitate when there something that you want. So, go get’em, babe.”  
>  “...and if he doesn't feel the same? "  
>  "Oh, Armie...”

I get into the shower ( _date_ ) - but decide against shaving ( _friendly dinner?_ ), while I brush, floss, even gargle ( _date_ )...Jesus. He’s 20 years old, and yet - I’m the one who is tied up in knots, _pining_ like a schoolboy with a crush. I pull on a white t-shirt and jeans that skim my body. Now, I want Tim to see. I chased him when he ended our kiss. I wished myself a million miles away from anyone, everyone _except him_ \- just so I could drown in it. It is time to discover if this destined to be our sensual Italian summer.  
I grab my wallet and keys and trot down the hall to Timmy’s door; I’ve barely knocked when he answers. He looks goddamn _edible_. I could be wrong, but I don’t think anyone would wear jeans that tight to let someone down easy.


	3. Se L’Amore - Pas de deux

**Se L’Amore - Pas de deux**

Dinner passes in a haze of good wine and better flirtation. Before the _primi_ , it is clear that neither man is here for ‘The Talk’ - the one where all romantic fumbling gets put in its place: firmly in the past tense. By the end of the main course, Tim is silently cursing the leisurely Italian style of dining which means it could be another hour before they bring the check. He doesn’t have another hours worth of patience; he mentally rehearses all of the dark alleys between S----- and the flat.

This evening is everything and nothing like its predecessors. Flirtation was a constant, but now it feels overlaid with such surety of desire that Tim can barely remain within his skin.

Armie too, feels the tension between them; and it has been building through every incidental touch - a graze of shoulders while they walked through the streets of Crema, hands brushing when passing food or drink. The main course arrives, and now Armie’s foot seeks Timothee’s underneath the table.

_Let him see, let him know I want him this much._

No fear of rejection now - the die is well and truly cast. After a minor eternity, the bill is paid and Armie reaches for Tim’s hand as they stand. He pulls Tim up from his seat, but keeps his hand as they amble out into the piazza.

Once they reach Via Teresine, Tim rounds on Armie,“Tell me you don’t want this?”, he whispers.

“I do, I do..”, Armie’s mouth is on Timmy before he can complete his thought. He presses their bodies against the stone wall, still warmed by the afternoon sun. Tim climbs Armie’s body, wrapping his long legs around his waist and levering himself up so that his kiss tilts Armie’s head back, exposing his throat. Timmy’s groans echo down the narrow street, and Armie stills them.

“God help me, I will have you right here against this wall... _fuck_...if you don't stop. And I want to touch every inch of you - I want to take you apart far slower than the local _carabinieri_ will allow”, his breath comes hot against Timmy’s neck.

Timmy looks dazed but gulps and nods. He slides down over Armie’s erect cock - it's pressed against the zip of unforgivingly tight jeans. They walk - not touching, hardly looking at the other until they enter their building. Then, with a movie star smile, Armie bounds up the stairs laughing with Timmy hot on his heels.

By silent agreement, Armie is backed against the door of Timmy’s flat as Tim fumbles for the key.

“I'm shocked you could fit it into those jeans”.

“Yeah, well they weren't so tight until you started grinding on me in Via Terisine”, Tim counters.

He turns to unlock the door and Armie is right up against him, hands on his shoulders, mouthing the juncture of shoulder and neck in diabolically distracting manner. Timothèe melts against him as Armie deftly swipes the key and opens the door with a flourish.

The lights are too bright in the lounge; Armie instantly shuts them, then crosses to the window and opens the drapes to flood the room in moonlight. Tim still leans against the door, watching Armie silhouetted against the arch of the window - he wishes he could paint it. Instead, he slides out his camera and takes a picture, triggering a broad laugh from Armie. The mood passes quickly, though - Armie holds out his hands - no pulling, no coercion now - only a simple man, wholly offered in moonlit silence of Crema.

Timothèe goes to him.


	4. Se L’Amore - Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothèe wakes alone. The sheet pools around his hips. The adjacent pillow retains the ghost of his bed mate’s warmth, and Timmy buries himself in it. Between the scent and the ache in his bony frame, Timothèe is reassured that the night before wasn't a fever dream.

**Se L’Amore - Fin**

Timothèe wakes alone. The sheet pools around his hips. The adjacent pillow retains the ghost of his bed mate’s warmth, and Timmy buries himself in it. Between the scent and the ache in his bony frame, Timothèe is reassured that the night before wasn't a fever dream. He stretches out to recall how they moved from the lounge to the bedroom. Armie standing against Timmy's onslaught of kisses - as though any moment someone would yell ‘Cut!’ and this would be taken from them.

At some point, Armie lies under him on the bed. Timothèe pulls the white t-shirt over Armie’s head, twisting the fabric in his hands so it pins back his arms.

“Is this something you like?”, Armie asks in a heated whisper. 

“Yessssss - I can't focus - when you touch me I can only think of how good it feels”, Timmy babbles, he sits back in Armie’s lap, “There is so much of you”.

He kisses down Armie stomach, releases the button on his jeans and strips them down. He's so masculine, hairy even, it's a strange sensory experience to rub their chests together.

“Now you”, Armie orders in a voice roughened by desire.

“I thought you liked my jeans?”, Timmy brushes his jean-clad ass against Armie. Armie pulls free of the t-shirt restraint.

“Mmmmm. I like them, maybe too much”, he strokes himself casually, “But now? _Off_! Everything off! I need your skin”, the two men roll around on the high bed, unbuttoning and stripping out of the rest of their clothes.

Once naked, Armie pauses - as if unsure how to proceed. This is not Tim’s very first time with a male partner, though in some ways - it feels like his first time with a man. High school cast party fumblings seem poor preparation for what he wants with Armie. Still, Timmy is uncertain if Armie has ever done this, so he tries to gently take the reins, as he reaches into the nightstand to grab lube.

“Oh - naughty - aren't you well prepared?”

“I have the questionable good fortune to have a job that requires me to roll around kissing the most handsome man in Hollywood - of course I'm prepared”.

Armie smiles and blushes.

“I can't believe I made you blush - you are a movie star. You have to know that you are handsome?”

“But it means something to have you say it”, he grins.

“Oh...Then I’ll say it often”, more kisses, Tim's fingers weave into his hair.

“Besides - it is not lost on me that you look like a green-eyed Byronic hero”,he yanks my curls in turn, “I'm surprised Ester hasn't swooned already”.

“I'm too skinny…”, but Armie stills him with a finger to his lips. Timmy slides the finger into his mouth, sucks, and hollows his cheeks as Armie groans.

“Gorgeous. You are gorgeous, you are at the height of your powers, and for the next several hours at least - you are _entirely mine_ ”, Armie kisses down Timmy’s flat stomach, then - with a heated glance - proceeds lower.

_Maybe not his first time either_ \- is Timmy’s last conscious thought before being reduced to nothing but a pleasure receptor.

* * *

 

Timothèe’s obscene reverie is interrupted by Armie crashing through the door with coffee and pastries; he is talking to Elizabeth. On Skype.

“Jesus!” Timmy pulls up the blankets to his nose.

“No - don't worry - it's only Liz. She wanted to know how last night went”.

“Uh - yeah - great, but...um...maybe you two could catch up somewhere that's not my bedroom?”

“Armie - he shy. I think you might be embarrassing him”.

Armie looks like he doesn't understand the words or the concept, but wraps up his talk with his wife anyway, “Ok. I love you - and give a huge daddy-hug to our little princess too? I'll call tonight. Bye”.

“So….I guess that answers the ‘what about your wife’ question…”

“Elizabeth- She's totally cool. Well - as long as you aren't female - then she is an absolute dragon of possessiveness to be feared”.

"You've done this before then?”, Timmy asks, gesturing between them.

“This? No. But a guy? Once. It was just a one time thing, though”.

“Oh, sure - I didn't mean….”.

“No, Timmy - the other guy - he was a one time thing. Not you”, Armie moves the coffee to the dresser and starts removing his shirt, “Now, i think we have at least a couple hours before Italian Music camp begins - let's not waste them….”.   
With a laugh, Timmy pulls Armie back down into the tangled bedsheets from which they barely emerge in time to shower and head to Luca’s for the first table reading.

 


	5. On to the next one...Senza Parole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So - one more addition to the series, "Senza Parole"

[**Senza Parole**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12510132) (1431 words) by [**CMBYN**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pmzilla)  
Chapters: 1/?  
Fandom: [Call Me By Your Name (2017)](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Call%20Me%20By%20Your%20Name%20\(2017\))  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer  
Characters: Timothée Chalamet, Armie Hammer  
Additional Tags: Sensual Italian Summer, Sexual Tension, RPF, Sexual Content  
Series: Part 3 of [Parallel Lives - Later, Peaches](http://archiveofourown.org/series/849621)


End file.
